1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material plate for forming electric connector terminals with a larger distance therebetween, and more particularly to connector terminals that can be formed and spaced by a larger distance to avoid generation of interference signals as a result of narrow distance between two adjacent connector terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a typical connector for connecting an extension circuit board with a main circuit board of a computer. The connector generally includes a number of terminals 20 each having a slant sections 21 inside an insulating casing 10 to provide resiliency for an engaging slot 11 that receives a connecting edge of the extension circuit board (not shown). Each terminal 20 includes a pin 22 partially exposed outside the casing 10 for connecting with the main circuit board (not shown) of the computer (not shown).
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a material plate 30 for forming the connector terminals 20. The material plate 30 includes a plurality of legs 31 each having a distal end integrally formed with an end of a main body of a terminal 20 from which a pin 22 extends. The terminals 20 are equidistantly arranged and are extended through the casing 10, as shown in FIG. 4. As can be seen from FIG. 5, the central axes of two adjacent terminals 20 are spaced by a distance "C". The portion of each terminal 20 below line A--A in FIG. 5 is located inside the casing 10. A V-shaped cut 32 is defined in each leg 31 and located on the line A--A to allow the material plate 30 to be broken along the cut 32. Nevertheless, two adjacent connector terminals 20 thus formed have a small distance therebetween (see the distance between points B1 and B2) such that interference signals are generated when used in high speed signal transmission.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved connector terminals that have large distance therebetween to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.